guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lost-Blue/My skills
How do I make the energy loss bar thingie? Lost-Blue 23:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :nvm got that what about the duration and degeneration? o>O Im so Lost...Lost-Blue 23:21, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::no one can help :( Lost-Blue 23:40, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Comments, any? Too powerful, too weak, too ?, would you use this skill? Is it effecient, any comments are welcome tyvm and discuss please :) Lost-Blue 23:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't, because it could potentially end up pwning yourself. Say you cast this on a healing monk without hex removal; he could just continually heal himself while you keep losing energy. And it never ends until either you or the target dies, or until you run out of energy or it gets removed. --Shadowcrest 00:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :you don't lose that much energy at 15 and up its like having 3 energy regeneration and the monk will prob use more enrgy in the long run and there is always ways to gain back the energy and if you do die (RA) then the monk wil ltake damage. Lost-Blue 01:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::*bump* Lost-Blue 22:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::And besides, you should PROBABLY have Shatter/Drain Delusions with you anyway just in case, this will pretty much always be on top anyway since it's renewing rather often --Gimmethegepgun 05:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If it was a real elite I would certainly use it, either ppl dont feel like commenting or dont realize that you can do well over 100 damage with jusst a few points in each with shatter delusions lol Lost-Blue 19:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Any other comments on skills? Lost-Blue 19:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, where's the energy gain on bloody lotus? 76.5.76.255 22:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Ice Strike Ele primary deep wound? Unprecedented. Killer output of damage already wouldn't DW be overpowered.? Also, you fail at resizing images.-- 03:03, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Note the fact that it is Elite, in Water Magic, has a Water Magic based condition that must be met, and is MELEE! --Gimmethegepgun 05:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I did not see the touch part my bad.-- 06:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::"So it Ends" looks pretty good, if a little overbalanced ;)--Cobalt | Talk 19:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah i don't want it to be too strong but it used correctly makes gvgs and urgoz and etc... look too easy lol Lost-Blue 19:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Beastly Strike Overpowered. 5e, 10r, high +damage, and unconditional knockdown? Way too good. 19:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Its an elite, but still OP. Okay guys, call Izzy in! — Warw/Wick 19:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Either lower/remove +damage or make knockdown conditional. 19:41, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::15sec recharge or still op? Lost-Blue 19:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I say "and that foe is knocked down if suffering from a condition." 19:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::There 10e 15r now, better? Lost-Blue 19:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Now it sucks. D: Put it back to 5e/10r and make the knockdown conditional plz. 19:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'd happily use it. :D 19:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::lol kk and gwiki is soooooooo slow today. at least for me Lost-Blue 19:52, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, that's Wikia's fault. 20:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::lol, I wonder why no one else ahs commented on the other skills, they suck or something? Lost-Blue 20:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I just noticed that your skills are using a 1...15 progression, instead of our standard 1...12. FIX NOW. 19:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: O.O dang... calm down dude, fine w/e Lost-Blue 19:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I was kidding, you can do whatever you want in your userspace. =P 19:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::too late lol Lost-Blue 20:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Ameliorate Spirit and Flesh Unless i've missed something this looks way OP--Cobalt | Talk 20:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :balance suggestions welcome :) except Izzys <.< Lost-Blue 20:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Seems fine, acts like mend body and soul, but with hexes and it is elite.-- 20:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::yeah all these skills are elite i f they seem too op Lost-Blue 20:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry i didnt see the elite thing, the lack of gold border throws me off :P. I still think 1 sec cast+8sec recharge to bring it more in line with Expel Hexes--Cobalt | Talk 20:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::BTW, you should add headers to each skill so there is a contents menu, getting kind of long.-- 20:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Lamenter's Nightmare Way OP, NERFED! 25 energy cost! Rip of Terror? UNCONDITIONAL DAMAGE! NERFED! Sc increased to 25%, and is necessary, cast time increased to 3 seconds! Shadow Ball is underpowered! BUFFED! Now does 18...164 shadow damage! Queen's Blizzard, also underpowered. This skill is no longer elite and has a casting time of 1/2 seconds! Ice Strike has been spammed! NERFED! Recharge increased to 25 seconds! So It Ends is now a PvE only skill. Nobody uses pets! BUFFED! Unconditional knockdown! 3 second recharge time! Bloody Lotus's effect changed to: "You flail at target for for 3 seconds, dealing no damage, after 3 seconds you /wrist". Ameliorate Spirit and Flesh's casting time increased to 2 seconds! Now to go beat up small children because of my incredibly small self esteem! ::::::ROFLMAO ROFLMAO Lost-Blue 20:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Changed fuctionality of Lost Blue, removed ability to make skill suggestions, decreased health to 0, decreased energy to 0, decreased movement speed to 0, added effect "If you listen to Lost Blue your account stops working and Anet reposses your house and mother, as specified in the EULA Clause 78387/1B"'--Cobalt | Talk 21:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::qq Lost-Blue 21:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Copyright tell me what images need the copyright image chagned, and changed to what please; ty Lost-Blue 21:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) O_O 55 energy cost spells :O! If only Anet would try such ideas :P-- - (Talk/ ) 17:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :are they too weak or too op? Lost-Blue 17:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Neither, i just think its a cool idea to have powerful skills balanced out by going over the normal 25 energy limit :)-- - (Talk/ ) 17:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Too weak. 18:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How so? Lost-Blue 21:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::They don't deal nearly enough damage to merit the energy cost AND recharge. I'd say drop the recharge to like 5 seconds. 21:55, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::189 + 19*8= dmg dealt by Solar Flare, in a Nearby area. Kinda hefty, imo O_o --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::No! Also, it's 14 x 19. But shhh. 21:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, besides the fact it is DShot fodder (or PBlock, if you want), it's kinda strong. The others just deal a shitload of dmg, and have a great side effect... these shouldnt be incorporated into GW 1, for sure :P And not '''to scale' in GW 2 either... Wai too strong, even with a massacre Energy cost. (and I knew I did something wrong with the burning, but I made a guesstimate, I suppose :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, just add 99 dmg to Solar Flare, and it'll wipe a whole party if they are in Nearby range! Eleet! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Has a long recharge, insane casting time, and you could probably avoid it, and it causes exhaustion sooo they have their uses but I don't think their op at all Lost-Blue 22:08, 21 April 2008 (UTC) The 4 Elemental Nukes Balanced now?, sure they can screw a whole team over but d-shot pretty much rapes them as well lol Lost-Blue 22:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Any interrupt rapes them tbh. If I was using Solar Flare, my build would be something like: :With Solar Flare in an optional slot. 22:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :ah I'c, nice ^^ Lost-Blue 22:33, 21 April 2008 (UTC) 238 damage + 25% armor penetration !?!?!?!-- 23:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :All your elemental nuke are totally useless, IMO. SF>Flare (3*flare=21sec of burning 200fire dmg, in 4sec and for 45e) And it's the same for the other It's not worthwile.